fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Terladdin Chapter 7: Ralph, Genie of the Ackenstone
Ralph, Genie of the arkenstone Back at the Palace of Mixtrabah, Katara was in her room still somber over what happened today, Vaporeon, Sokka and Suki was the only one in there to comfort her until Hakoda came in. "Katara?" he asked concerned, "What's wrong?" "Oh father." Katara said almost starting to cry, "Javert has done…something…terrible." "There, there my dear." Hakoda said comforting her, "Now tell me all about it hmm." Meanwhileback with our heroes, Terrence, Fabia, Ven, Joey, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Toothless and Axe laid on the ground unconscious, until Axew woke up. He then begun waking Terrence up. "Oh, my head!" Terrence groaned, "Aang, Sokka, Suki, Toph, Zuko! Wake up guys." Terrence shouted shaking them up. "Oh what happened?" Aang groaned "I feel like a Komodo fell on my head." Zuko groaned. "Well, I'm okay, everyone else?" toph asked. "Wer'e fine." Sokka said. Toothless nodded. "Uh, one problem guys, look." Suki said pointing up. They all look up and noticed the passage has been covered up with sand. "Oh no!" Zuko exclaimed. "We're trapped!" Ven shouted. "Why that double crossing, two-faced son of a jackal!" Terrence shouted "I can't believe we got tricked by an old man." Joey said in humiliation. "Yeah, this has to be the worst day of our lives." Fabia said "Well whoever that guy was, he's long gone with that arkenstone." Terrence said morosely. Axew just snickered and reached from behind his back and pulled out the arkenstone. "Hah, why you scary little thief." Terrence said taking the arkenstone from Axew. "That was clever Axew." Suki complimented him. "I couldn't have done better myself."Sokka said. Axew scratched the back of his head clearly embarrassed. "I still don't get why he'd want an old junk like this." Toph wondered "It's nothing special." Zuko added "Looks like such a beat-up worthless piece of junk." Aang said "Hang on guys, something must be written here." Terrence said examining the arkenstone, "But it's hard to make out." As Terrence began to rub the arkenstone it began glowing and it shot out fireworks, and the shock of it cause Ven, Fabia, Joey, Aang, Toph, Zuko, Axew and Toothless to hide behind a boulder, leaving Terrence holding on to the out of control arkenstone. Then a figure burst out of it hidden in smoke, and then stretched out and the figure appeared a white dog wearing black shirt and has White whisp for. "Oh man! I'm freed at last, thanks to the dragon halfa!" the dog shouted, "what the?" Zuko asked. "What Dragon Halfa" Toph asked. "That Dragon halfa." the man pointed Terrence, "What's your name?" "Terrence Silva." "Terrence Silva! Thanks you for release." the man said, "You have no ideas how long I've been inside the Arkenstone. Hey Toothless!" he said referring to Toothless, "I haven't seen ya in a few millennia, give me some pound, yeah! He said as he and Toothless pound it. Then the being looks down at Terrence. "Say, you're a lot smaller than the chief, either that or I'm getting big. Look at me from the side, do I look different to you?" he asked Terrence and his friends. "Wait a minute!" Terrence shouted, "So I'm your master?" he asked. "Bingo, it can be taught." the man replied putting a diploma in Terrence's hand and a graduation cap on his head. "What do you wish of me? THE EVER IMPRESSIVE.!" He said with an Arnold Schwarzenegger accent. He then became trapped inside a small cube, "THE LONG CONTAINED!" he strained while trying to break free. Then he broke out and held up a ventriloquist's dummy look-alike. "Often imitated. But never duplicated-. He multiplies into many of him. "Duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated, duplicated." The duplicates called out. "Wreck-it Ralph, the Genie of the arkenstone!" the on known as Wreck-it Ralph shouted into a mike. "Right here direct form the arkenstone, right here for your enjoyment wish fulfillment. Thank you!" He shouted as Ed Sullivan. "Wow, Wish Fulfillment?" Terrence asked "Three wishes to be exact. And no wishes for more." Ralph said turning into a slot machine, and three Ralph's appear in the windows. "That's all your getting, three!" he said as three Ralph's come out of the slot wearing sombreros. "Uno, Dos, Tres!" He then transformed into Groucho Marx. "No substitutions or exchanges for refunds." "Hah, now I know I'm dreaming." Terrence whispered to his friends. "Master!" Ralph said flying into the air, "I don't think you realize what you've got here. So why don't you and your boys ruminate, while I illuminate the possibilities." Ralph said as the room filled with a bright light. Ralph: When King Metamorphosis had them Changeling, that gave the Celestia a thousand tales But Master you're in luck 'Cause up your sleeves, you've got a brand of magic that never fails. Ralph creates forty pirates that surround Terrence and his friends. Ralph pops out of Terrence's shirt and his arms come out of Terrence's sleeves and began pummeling the pirates. You've got some power in your corner now, some heavy ammunition in your pack! You've got some punch, pizzazz, yahoo, and see all ya gotta do is rub that arkenstone, and I'll say! A boxing ring appears, with Terrence in a corner being massaged by Ralph, and fanned by Ven and Joey. Ralph turned into a pile of fireworks and explodes. He then appears inside the arkenstone and grabs Terrence's hand and rubs the arkenstone with it. Mister Terrence sir, what will your pleasure be? Let me take your order jot it down, ya ain't never had a friend like me. Ha, ha, ha! '' A table and chairs appears in front of them, and Ralph writes stuff down on a note pad like a waiter. ''Life is your restaurant, and I'm your maitre'd! C'mon whisper what it is you want, yeah you ain't never had a friend like me. Yes sir we pride ourselves on service '' Ralph appears as a plate of chicken, then returns to normal size and duplicates into four. And they began giving Terrence a shave, haircut, and manicure. ''You're the boss, the King, the Shah! Say what you wish, it's your true dish, how 'bout a little more Baklava Terrence appears in a comfy chair surrounded by gold, Joey, Ven and Aang fan him with palm tree leaves, Fabia, Toph and Zuko feeds him grapes, Axew and Toothless lies in his lap. And Ralph fills the room with Baklava. Then Terrence appears standing on top of a giant letter "A" above a ton of food piled up. Have some of column A Terrence fall from "A" and lands on top of another pile of food with a "B" on it. Try all of column B. Terrence falls from there but lands on a pillow poofed up by Ralph. I'm in the mood to help ya dude, you ain't never had a friend like me! '' Ralph opens his mouth and his tongue turns into a staircase and a miniature Ralph walks out from it dressed in a white tux and top hat. As he does a little dance his two giant hands until the surround him and squash him into nothing. ''Can your friends do this? Ralph sand as he took off his head and creates duplicates of it and begins juggling them. Aang and Zuko: No way! Ralph: Can your friends do that? Ralph sang as he tosses the heads to Terrence who began juggling them. Suki and Toph: No way! Ralph: Can your friends pull this? Ralph sang pulling Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon) out of a top black hat. Sokka and Terrence: No way! Ralph: Out of Mumbo's Hat! Can your friends go poof! Ralph turned into a dragon that spit out fire, which the fire turned into three hot girls called Dawn (Pokemon), Tea Gardner (Yu-Gi-Oh!) and Bella Swan (Twilight saga). Well Lookey here! Ha, ha. Can your friends go abracadabra, LETTERRIP! And then make the sucker disappear? Don't just sit there, slack-jawed BUGGY-EYED! I'm here to help you face all your fears! '' Ralph stared at Terrence with a dropped jaw and his eyes popping out, before he shrunk himself and dove off of Terrence's hands like a diving board ''You've got me bona-fide, certified, you've got a genie for charged affairs! Ralph transformed into a contract and wrapped himself around Terrence, who unwrapped himself causing Terrence to spin out of control until Ralph stopped him. I got the power to help ya out, so what you wish I really want to know! You've got a list that's three miles long, no doubt. Well, all you've got to do is yell out Hey Yo! Master Terrence sir, HAVE A WISH, OR, TWO OR THREE! I'm on the job, you big nabob! You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend. You ain't never had a friend, never had a friend You ain't never Had a Friend Like Me! Then the whole room filled up with lights and dancers, while Aang, Toph, Sokka, Suki, Zuko and Terrence was being tossed up into the air by a bunch of Slaking, Sadie and Axew were scooping up gold into their paws. You ain't never had a friend like me, YEAH! After the song was done a neon light saying applaud appeared above them and Toothless was the only one to applaud while everyone else was trying to regain their senses. But Joey noticed all the gold they scooped up was gone. "So what's first wish Master?" Ralph asked Terrence. "So let me get this straight." Terrence began, "You are going to grant me any three wishes I desire?" "That's quite a deal." Sokka says. "Ah… almost." Ralph said, "There are a few provisos… a couple of quid-pro-quos." "Great there's rules for the arkenstone." Toph said not like this. "Like…?" Suki asked. 'Yeah, what can't you do?" Aang asked "Well for starters." Ralph began, "Uh, rule number one: I can't kill anybody." Ralph said chopping his own head off. "So don't ask! Rule number two: I can't make anybody fall in love with anybody else," he said, kissing Terrence. "You little punim, there." Ralph said pinching Terrence's face, "RULE NUMBER THREE: I can't bring people back from the dead. It's not a pretty picture…I DON'T LIKE DOING IT! Ralph said acting like a zombie. "I can't even stop the swine flu or prevent it from happening, Beyond that, you got it." Ralph says bowing to Terrence. Terrence thought for a minute and finally spoke up. "Provisos?" Terrence asked, "Now what the heck does that mean?" "He means limitations Terrence." Aang said. "On wishes?" Toph asked. "Hah, some old powerful genie." Zuko mocked Ralph. "Oooh, I'm so scared." Suki and Aang said Sarcasm. "Yeah, he can't even bring the dead back from the dead." Sokka said with a bit of laughter. At that moment Ralph began to feel a little ticked off and his eyes firmed towards them. "Well guys." Terrence began, "I guess we're going to have to find a way out of here ourselves." As Terrence and his friends began to walk away Ralph stomped his foot down in front of them stopping them. But little did he know of what Terrence and his friends were expecting him to do that. "Excuse me!" Ralph scoffed, "Are you lookin' at me, did you rub my arkenstone, did you wake me up, did you bring me here!" He said unaware of the looks Terrence and his friends were exchanging to each other. "And all of a sudden you and your pals are walking out on me, I don't think so man, not right now. YOU'RE GETTING YOUR WISHES OR I'M GONNA WRECK IT, SO SIT DOWN! He yelled with a booming voice. Ralph shrunk down to human size and grabbed the gang and sat them on Toothless. "Time to fly us Outta here! Then Toothless blasted out of the sand dunes and flew off into the desert sky Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanmakes Category:Aladdin Parodies